Harry Potter Ideas
by Ashleythetiger
Summary: Some Incomplete Harry Potter Idea s I had  3 so far part 2 of 4 possible chaps before I write next idea
1. Chapter 1

The wonders Science

Disclaimer:not my Harry my idea`s tho:)

Summary: A gift to a married couple opens doors and reunites a broken family

Spelling errors and grammer probs here:(

[words I deleted are in brackets]

{words I think shoulda went in}

(describing stuff)

A figure shrouded in a robe like the rest of the Hogwarts students, Strolled up to meet the Maureders plus Lily.

What made this person stand out was the robes they wore had a hood as well, this hood was used to cover the figures features, a curious look was on the groups faces, as the figure went to Lily and nodded in greeting then handed her a hourglass, James felt as if someone was courting his girl and opened his mouth to comment, before he could the figure turned and handed him a hourglass as well with some rolled up parchment. Shocked, James looked at the parchment it said "congratulations to the married couple and hoped they would like the hourglass necklaces" (during this read the figure left) the young couple blushed, after some comments from Sirius... which they ignored a comment form Remus gave them a thought, the comment being "James. Lily you should check these gifts for any... (here Remus [not wanting to offend the figure] ever the Diplomat put the words in a polite way) tampering" James felt it was abit much, bit Lily gave the idea thought {credit}, and announcced she would present the gifts to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore for inspection.

A few mins later in the Headmaster`s office...

Dumbledore understood the reason for worry what with a certain someone out causing trouble to the Magical World {And muggle one}

Said a few spells at the gifts... the silence was broken by two voices "well?" said James and Sirius.

" They are harmless, you may wear them if you wish, I would advise you do so, it would be rude to the person who sent {gave} you the gifts"

Dumbledore said with a eyetwinkle.

The group left with thanks... well thanks from Lily and Remus, James and Sirius were discussing a game of Quidditch having been bored with the long wait they automatically followed Lily out.

Unnoticed Dumbledore mutters harmless yes, but beneficial that is another matter alltogether, necklaces with mild age rejuvinating energy would be most helpfull.

Timeskip to Halloween {the night they died}

AN:This is part 1 of a Harry Potter fic I had more to come after I finish typing

The story should make about 4 incomplete chaps before I can post my next Harry Potter idea

Review pls?


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes:ok I thought this was bigger, then again I did write this that is written on paper:) made an error the title of chap one should be "The Wonders of Science"

{words I think shoulda went in}

[words I deleted are in brackets]

Chapter 2 : Clone Recipe :1 part Science power with magic add liquid mix, leave subjects to awaken

We now go to the night of halloween where just outside a... figure has appeared who swiffly hides.

Some figures stroll up to the door of one Lily and James, {one figure seperates} then proceeds to carry out his wrath... unnoticed a figure in hiding whispers a few words fiddles with a watch, activating the hourglasses they gave Lily and James about a minute ago then they vanish into the night leaving an area of chaos and green flashes as first James then Lily fall the true function of the hourglasses activate after Voldemorts defeat, {his followers run for it,the hourglasses flash}, the flash from the hourglasses was abit of magic {and science} that unnoticed {had} scan{ed} James and Lily from head to toe while they were alive.

With Voldemort out of sight a strange thing happens James and Lily`s bodies glow then the glow vanishes and the hourglasses shatter as energy leaves them.

The Energy travels to a [house] {building/Mansion} with some storage tanks, it settles in the liquid inside the tanks, two bodys form inside one James and Lily.

The figure walks in and after checking life signs and the like, the figure drains the tanks, coughing up water James and Lily wake up to the sight of the cloaked figure.

The figure speaks informing them thatthe hourglasses were devices which had the function of cloning, James is baffled, {Lily explains then} Lily exclaims that the hourglasses were checked for magic, "yes" the figure says "but this is Science", Lily looks around and says "Harry, where`s Harry?" the figure states "Harry`s back at the house", at the alarmed looks [of James and Lily] the figure quiclky explains Harry`s survival and the defeat of Voldemort, James and Lily are quite happy about Harry`s survival, confused but happy, the figure informs them that infortunatly thet died and [states that even tho they are clones they will have to] then points at a mirror where both James and Lily discover they are both the same age as Harry meaning toddlers... "Oops"


End file.
